


Rebirth

by PrayerX



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayerX/pseuds/PrayerX
Summary: 13天的规则被L识破，认定Kira就是月的他私自将对方关了起来—可他没想到的是，他往后的人生将因为这个决定而改变。
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接受不了的别看  
> 先L月后月L  
> 练笔作文笔很渣勿喷！！！

「还是不愿意坦白吗，月君？」  
L推开房间的门。  
只穿着一件到腰部的黑色短袖，被绑在床上已经手无缚鸡之力的夜神月看见他进来，急切的开口：  
「真是见鬼，龙崎，为什么要莫名其妙把我关在这里？」  
「因为月君你就是奇拿啊。」他拉开椅子坐下。  
怒火仿佛要从月眼里喷出来将房间烧成灰烬，不管他怎么辩解，L再也没有说一句话。透明的空气染上了名为沉默的色彩，房间里弥漫着的剑拔弩张的气氛与四周称得上温馨的布置形成落差。  
如果是别人看见夜神月的眼神，绝对会认定他不是奇拿。侦探这样想。就连L他自己在注视面前青年的眼睛时，心中也会生出「是不是真的误会他了」这样的错觉。  
「你已经不用演戏了，月君。现在所有人，包括整个日本警察局，都已经认定你是奇拿。」L拿起手边的咖啡，倒进一袋砂糖拿起放在一边的勺子搅匀。「来杯咖啡吗，月君？」  
可想而知，对方并没有回答。在他将咖啡端到嘴边时，夜神月突然问：「这很可笑。为什么你会觉得我是奇拿？」  
「首先，并没有任何实质证据表明你不是。」察觉到青年正要辩解，L继续论述；「再次，既然那条规则已经被证实了是假的，那么你的可疑性就更大了。既然死亡笔记有两本以上，一本曾为火口所有，另一本肯定就在你的手上，不，你和弥曾经共同拥有这本笔记的可能性更大。」 「而且，那个死刑犯在十三天后并没有死。」他又补了一句。  
没错，一向策算计划阴谋时滴水不漏的夜神月，居然裁在了他自己要求死神加的「在笔记上写过名字的人，13天之后若不写新的名字会死」这个规则上。  
那仅仅是一个月之前发生的事。  
那时候，在月向他问出那句话的瞬间，L就敏锐地察觉到了不对。  
距离弥海砂被释放已经过了好几天，为何他会在此时特地提到关于她的事？如果他的目的是让她不被惩罚，那么他不该再提起她，让她渐渐淡出调查总部的视线。  
唯一的可能性是夜神月在通过这看似不经意的询问，来警告飘在他们身后的死神什么事。  
既然他问的话与弥有关，说明这死神与她关系不一般....如果自己如实说出弥可能会被处死，或许会将自己处于危险境地。  
因此，他没有回答这个问题，而是当即找了两个死刑犯来测验这条规则。同时他要求在这条规则被证明是真的之前，再次把他和夜神月用手铐拷在一起，还派人将弥叫了回来，关在她原来的房间里并进行监视。  
考虑到死神可能会做出不利于他的事，毕竟他也不清楚死神的能力究竟有多大，他特意在所有人，包括那个死神面前重申「我现在不会杀死月或是弥，也没有拘捕他们，我只是要确定一下。」  
「不过，如果我在这十四天里被杀死，他们就绝对是奇拿，那么，就有必要将他们拘捕了。」  
这样，那个死神应该暂时不会轻举妄动了。L这样想。  
果然，十四天之后，写上名字的死刑犯并未死去。  
夜神月是奇拿的可能性已经超过了90%。最重要的是—在这十三天内，并没有更多罪犯被杀死。  
无论是月还是弥，都不知道这一点。他们根本不知道对方的情况，也不知道在他们被关起来之后再也没有罪犯死去——当然，这是L有意为之。 尽管还是有些人—比如说松田，仍然认为月不是奇拿。但这比起眼前的证据，任何辩解都显得苍白无力。  
但在夜神月本人承认之前，无法确定他就是奇拿。 毕竟除了L，任何人都不知道他之所以判断月和弥就是奇拿的一个重要证据，它就是在存在于人间的笔记的数量....  
「龙崎，你为什么说笔记有两本以上？」  
还在做无谓的尝试吗？L走到床边，居高临下地看着月。  
「因为这都是雷姆告诉我的啊，月君。」  
看着眼前青年的脸色渐渐发白，L心中莫名涌上一股快意，继续道；「她为了保护弥，真是什么都做得出来。就像此刻的你为了自证清白一样。」  
「那么，现在愿意承认了吗，月君？」


	2. Chapter 2

勺子撞击杯壁的清脆声响传到耳中。夜神月盯着房间灰色的天花板，咬着唇不发一言。  
之前他最不能理解的，就是L怎么能够确定自己就是奇拿。虽然他知道对方能推理出来，但按理来说，L不能这样私自囚禁自己。之前几天好歹还是像没恢复记忆之前一样，今天醒来时，就发现自己只穿着一件上衣被五花大绑丢在这个房间里。总部的人也没一个拦着L吗？  
L仅凭那条假规则就拘捕了他....况且，这几天里仍然有人被处决，这是L所告诉他的。这样看海砂应该没有危险，她应该还在往本子上写名字才对，而且雷姆也没把自己杀了。  
但是L现在又说雷姆告诉了他笔记有两本。 会不会海砂被抓了，为了保全她雷姆不得不这么做？ 若真是这样，那这可就太不明智了。这个该死的死神到底告诉了L多少事？  
他看向仍然站在床前的L，试图从他外露的表情中探查对方此刻的想法，但从L漆黑的眼中他看不出任何的情绪。L就只是淡然地站在那里，仿佛此刻周围所发生的一切都与他无关。不，这不可能。只要是人类，就必定会有感情，他怎么可能知道自己是奇拿，还什么表情都没有呢？  
「龙崎，你居然连死神的话都信？既然你没有实质证据，那就放我出去！你这样干其他人什么都没说吗？」  
「月君，最重要的不是我信不信死神的话，而是其他人信不信。」L终于喝完了他的咖啡，走回去将杯子放到桌上又走回来，不紧不慢地说。「现在，所有人，包括总部的人都相信了死神的话。当然，正如我们所说，因为没有实质性的证据，我不可能处死你，所以我告诉他们你将会被我带回英国进行审讯。他们只需告诉民众，奇拿已经被抓到，再也不会出现犯人死亡的事。」  
「对了，我忘记告诉你—从十五天前起直到现在，都没有别的罪犯死去。」  
听到这话，夜神月的脸色瞬间变得像死神的骨头一样白。  
只见他的两片嘴唇动了动，没有发出任何声响。  
过了很久，他才开口问：「那么，我现在已经在英国了吗？」  
虽然昨天晚上睡前并没有特地注意时间，但他记得自己大概是十一点左右睡着的，他进入深度睡眠需要一到二小时，按照他平常的生物钟，他应该在早上六点醒来。  
夜神月隐隐觉得哪里有些不对，可L马上就开口了。  
「没错，你确实在英国的土地上，但你不需要知道你具体在哪里。」  
果然，自己已经不在日本了...  
难道他想要创造的新世界就会这么随着时间而毁灭吗？  
不...还没结束。  
他不相信他就会在此失败。  
哪一个神没有经受过挫折？  
既然自己不死，就代表仍然有翻盘的可能。  
他平复心情，冷静地开口道：「龙崎，我为你感到难过。毕竟在你的人生里，你有过几次推理错误？想必一只手都数得过来吧。」

「月君，你怎么突然问这个？」L看上去有些许吃惊。也许他没有见过被揭露罪行后反应居然是这样的人吧？  
「因为我很失望的要和你宣布，我并不是奇拿。你的推理看似完美无缺，但你却忽略了重要的一点。」  
他还想要怎么辩解？L怀疑地看着眼前面色如常的青年。  
「你是否和死神说，如果她不告诉你真相，海砂就会被处死？」  
「没错。」  
「你太过相信她的话了。你想想看，她若想保护海砂，肯定要把罪责全部推到别人身上。她心系的是海砂的性命，而不是我的，若海砂有危险，她想到的第一个替罪羊肯定是我。」  
「她的目的就是想要将罪分担到我的头上。说不定，她还和你说了类似于是我诱导她这样做的话？」  
「但看在海砂倾心于我的份上，她才说笔记有两本以上不是两本，就是想把你的视线引到第三本笔记的持有者—另一个潜在的奇拿身上。」


End file.
